Shameless
by Joanne Mariexx
Summary: Stiles knows it's never going to happen, but that doesn't stop him from shamelessly flirting with Derek every chance he gets. And if all it'll take is an occasional wink and a lopsided grin, Derek's perfectly alright with humoring the kid. One-sided Sterek. Open to prompts, if you'd like.


**A/N: I had a little headcanon and I went with it. One-sided Sterek, shameless friendly flirting. This is intended to be a collection of short one-shots. Not sure how many there'll be. I guess I'm open to prompts, if you want to suggest anything. No promises, though, haha. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

><p>When Stiles' first major break-up in a long while rolls around, it's not the disaster one might expect. He's got a pretty good support system; not that he needs it, of course. Even he can tell when he's better off without somebody. He doesn't need Scott to tell him so – but the Alpha's insistence of that undeniable fact is certainly not unwelcome. So when he again tells Stiles from the passenger seat of the Jeep, the driver takes that undeniable fact and runs with it. Or drives with it, as it were.<p>

"Exactly!" he says, drumming his hands on the steering wheel. "You're damn right I'm better off! He was a drag. No fun at all at parties. And he always popped his gum and smelled like strawberries."

"I thought you liked strawberries," Derek pipes up from the back, a slight edge of curiosity in his tone.

And there's a firm matter-of-factness to Stiles's voice as he slows to a stop in front of a traffic light, all the while assuring the werewolf behind him, "Of course I like strawberries. But as a _food_. Strawberries are meant to be eaten, not smelled. And it's not natural, either! It's like one of those gross body sprays you find in the mall. He smelled like _fake_ strawberries."

With an air of mock irritation, Kira scoots closer to Derek, just so she can get close enough to reach forward and flicks Stiles's ear. "You know I use strawberry body spray sometimes!" she laughs, before leaning back into her seat to watch him duck his head just a second too late.

"Sorry, sorry!" he apologizes through a wide, toothy grin, dragging out the words and gently pressing on the accelerator with his foot. "I'm sure yours smells much nicer!"

"Yeah, nice save, Stilinski."

"Thank you. And you know – nah, I'm done talking about him. Done, done, done."

And he is done. For all of thirty seconds, at least, as he speeds down the back roads of Beacon Hills.

"And _another thing –"_ he nearly shouts, earning a startled jump from each of his three passengers and a kick to the back of his seat from Derek. "He wasn't even that hot! Scott, next time I start going for anyone who's skinnier than _I_ am, please stop me."

The Alpha grins, already preparing his speech for the next time it inevitably happens. "Will do. Any standards I should keep an eye out for?"

And Stiles just pauses to consider this, biting down on his lip in deep concentration for a few long moments. After a stretch of silence in the car, he comes up with an answer.

"Okay, for girls, I'm still kinda holding out for Lydia. But on the off-chance that never happens, you know I'm still a sucker for strawberry blonde hair. For guys…"

The rest of the car is fairly certain that Stiles has never put so much thought into anything else.

"For guys, anyone who looks remotely like Derek."

"Excuse me?"

There's something incredulous in the Beta's voice as he sits up straight in his seat, tilts his head so he can see Stiles's face properly.

"What do you mean, like me?"

"I _mean,_ sour-wolf," the driver replies, "that you are probably the most attractive person in this car aside from me. No offense to Scott and Kira. But you have to admit, you're kind of gorgeous. Therefore, I'd be pretty pleased if any future boyfriend of mine looked even a little bit like you."

And Derek just sits there and stares, not quite sure how to respond to such an unexpected, extremely forthcoming compliment.

"Aw, Derek, I can feel that blush from all the way over here!" Kira chides, giving the wolf a slight push to the shoulder – which is, of course, met with an indignant glare and a classic Derek-Hale eye-roll.

"Hey, don't worry," Stiles assures. "I'm not going to steal you away from Braeden just yet. But I swear, if you weren't straight…. Wait, just checking – you _are_ straight, right?"

Derek gives him only half of an awkward smile as he deadpans. "Very much so. But I'm flattered."

"Good! Anything to make you all cute and flustered, sour-wolf."

With a dramatic sigh, the Beta wolf leans back in his seat and throws the human up front a quick wink and a small, genuine grin as he relaxes his shoulders and contents himself with just sitting back for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A really short first-draft of a first one-shot. It was a little better in my head - but hey, it's whatever. I'd love a review, if you could spare a few seconds! And feel free to leave a suggestion! :)**


End file.
